Soaring
by Sayrcia
Summary: Two would become one in sync. Rage would fill, demons would fly; light would fill, angels would fly. Cold is not an enemy. Connection is key. Don't break, don't break. Don't fall, don't fall. Soar, soar. SEQUEL TO "SIGNS." Read "Signs" first, or be very confused. Rated T for violence. Much more serious then "Signs."
1. Venom from unknown fangs

**A/N**

**READ THE FIRST STORY IN THIS SERIES, "SIGNS," FIRST. VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Okay, now that that warning is out of the way, this is the sequel to "Signs"! **

**Rated T for violence and possible swearing.**

**Well, I hope you guys like the first chapter!**

**Chapter one:**

**Venom from unknown fangs**

Steve sat in his living room, the fire glowing brightly and illuminating the entire room. His eyes were keen and their original, oceanic blue. He pulled the blanket closer to himself as he leaned back in the couch. The air was very frigid; it was January, after all. But it had never been so cold before, and when Steve visited a village a week back, he heard chatter about the air being an outstanding twenty below zero once.

Many people have fallen in the coldness. Even when they had a blazing fire, they still caught a nasty disease. It was strange; Steve never really got super cold in this weather. Closing his eyes and pushing these thoughts away, Steve focused and the now loud banging on his door. He didn't want to kill the zombies; his personality went against it.

He had an iron door, though the sound was still very irritating. Who knows; maybe the zombies could bust down that door in numbers. "Why can't you be like Shad?" Steve whined. He slid off the couch padded and over to the door. Steve gritted his teeth at the sight; the hinges were damaged and could possibly snap right off if enough pressure were applied.

He had to kill the zombies. He had no choice; if he didn't get rid of them, they would knock the now damaged door down like a twig in an hour. Steve dashed over to the chest next to the couch and reached into it. He pulled out a diamond pickaxe, a flint and steel, and a torch. He slung the pickaxe over his shoulder as he opened the window next to the door.

The miner lit the torch quickly, before the zombies could notice, and chucked the torch across the yard. The undead, rotting mobs scrambled over to the flickering torch as the fire licked the stone path. Steve knew how zombies tracked humans; by light. Humans are warm blooded, so zombies see the heat radiating off their bodies as heat.

Smirking a bit at his intelligence, Steve kept his pickaxe near as he stormed right on through the damaged iron door. The cold nipped at his skin, though not very intensely. The zombies were all scrambled around the torch like vultures around a carcass; it made the miner sick to see how desperate and vicious they were for food.

Steve took his pickaxe and twirled it around his body, the sharp point of the diamond at his hip. With one hurl, the miner watched as the pick went flying, twirling in amazing ways, towards the undead mobs. One by one, the zombies were struck by the sharp tip of the pickaxe roughly. The twirling tool didn't stop there; it kept going and had to have hit three-quarters of the mobs and killed every single one that the dangerous projectile hit.

Three now stumbling zombies were heading right towards the miner. One tried to slash Steve's torso, though it ultimately failed in doing so because of the quick backflip the miner took. His back twisted in ways someone would never imagine; he was very professional and graceful in battle, and he never laid his eyes off an opponent. The pickaxe came twirling into Steve's grasp, and the man used the tool as a weapon against the stumbling mobs.

He struck one easily in the head, and another in the same fashion. He wanted to hit the mobs in the head to make sure they wouldn't suffer; Steve was sickened how some made the mobs suffer before death. He remembered clearly when his long gone companion struck an enderman in the arm and lightly in the torso. His monster for a friend let the tall mob writhe and cry out loudly in pain before slowly slipping away from life, and Steve had yelled and scolded the cruel man for it.

The last zombie was down in a matter of seconds. Steve felt a ping of guilt; he always felt awful killing mobs, even if they tried to murder him countless times. He now stared down at the dead corpses; blood dripped off his pickaxe in an idle way, but Steve was completely untouched. The torch flickered, still glowing brightly in the night.

Why did the zombies become so aggressive? The man had never seen the mobs be so vicious before; it made no sense. Could it be..._that?_ The miner felt a sudden heaviness on his chest once he had a possible reason for the sudden power from the mobs. And right when Steve thought things were going to get ugly, the air just got more still.

A low, pained growl came from a nearby tree. The light from the flickering torch hardly lit up the area where the noise emerged. Steve was more worried than frightened; the sound sounded human, and couldn't be from any zombie. As Steve slinked his way closer to the dimly lit tree, he found himself dashing towards it at the sight he saw. Those too familiar, flickering eyes were so dim it scared the miner half to death.

"Get away from me," The Demi-God warned darkly, his dimly lit features pain yet vicious. His expression softened, though, when he found the figure was none other than Steve. "What happened to you? Your hurt, obviously," The miner asked with a worried tone. Herobrine leaned out into the light, but immediately scowled at the burning pain in his veins.

Steve gaped at the sight he saw; two, large, black fangs were dug into the being's skin in the most painful way possible, and Herobrine was covered in fairly large gashes that seemed to be from sharp, hooked claws. The being was wearing his usual jeans and a black jacket, though his clothing was torn.

"It got me..." The being muttered in pain, "I need...to get back to the castle..don't ask, Mortal, I just need to get home..." Steve gripped the sides of his arms and pulled the being up. Herobrine was surprisingly light, thought Steve ignored this fact and supported the beings weight with his. Keeping Hero steady, the miner went as fast as he could to the stable next to his house.

A high pitched whine echoed from the stable gates. There, standing proudly and gracefully, was a large black horse with powerful, stomping hooves that could deliver an immediate kill to any zombie. It's eyes were glowing with an amazing intensity. Herobrine was impressed with how well the horse was treated; it was obviously very loyal to it's master.

"Black Jet, time to get ready. We're going for a ride. Be prepared, okay?" Steve said to the towering mount. Black Jet made a low yet determined whine in response. Steve slammed the gate door shut as he leaned the pained Demi-God against the stable's walls. "Stay here for a minute. I need to get a saddle and something else as quickly as possible," Steve stated in a stressed tone. He made a mad dash for the chest resting on the soft grass and immediately grabbed out a saddle and diamond horse armor.

This made Herobrine even more surprised; the miner had not only a diamond pickaxe slung over his shoulder; but a loyal and powerful mount with diamond armor. He shook his head in amazement. Herobrine always assumed human's were a weak and pathetic race, but he now saw he was far from wrong. Steve was so kind to his horse; Herobrine had always seen human's hurt and torture their animals with cruelty, yet Steve did the exact opposite.

The miner strapped the saddle gently but tightly on his horse and started to put the armor on quickly. Herobrine tried to ignore the burning sensation still attacking his body from the fangs in his flesh firmly. "Those fangs? I'm not going to remove them until we make it to the castle. As wrong as that sounds, it's the smart thing to do, for if you pull out those things it will not only make the pain worse but risk getting an infection without proper removal," Steve stated as he tightened the last metal clamp for the Black Jet's armor.

Herobrine was once again astonished at the miner's intelligence, though he just simply nodded. "If you think I'm wasting time putting this armor on; it not. It will make Black Jet much safer and stronger. If he went out without armor, he'd probably die from the hungry claws of the zombies," Steve explained.

Hero just simply nodded again as the pain in his flesh grew every minute. "Come now," Steve gripped the Demi-God's hand and tugger him lightly over to Black Jet. "Black Jet, no hurt," Steve commanded to his horse. The mount seemed to nod. Herobrine climbed onto the horse's back, but not without extraordinary pain. His eyes squeezed shut in discomfort. Once the being was securely on the horse and the gate was open, Steve slung his legs over the horse back and threw himself on quickly.

He held his pickaxe in his left hand and held the reigns in his right. "Dash!" Steve commanded. Black Jet let out a prideful whine. "Better hang on, unless you want to be bucked off," Steve teased to the Demi-God.

Herobrine admired the fact that the miner was trying to make light of the painful situation and took it as a joke. But when the being felt Black Jet revving up to run, he gripped on to Steve's shoulders. The miner smirked a little and grasped his pickaxe. In a matter of seconds, Black Jet had dashed straight threw the gates and gracefully dodged any obstacles in a powerful leap.

Steve started to worry a lot more when he felt Herobrine shivering. Could those fangs hold..._poison? 'This is a whole nother' ballgame,' _The miner thought. Groans of mobs echoed behind Black Jet, and in a flash, and Enderman teleported right in front of the mount and stared into Steve's oceanic eyes.

_'Why me?'_

An earsplitting, twisted screech yelled threw the woods as Steve approached the crystal cave that would send Steve to Hero's castle. "Black Jet! If you see the enderman in your way, stomp it or jump over it! You know your limits!" The miner commanded his mount determinedly. Black Jet whined loudly and proudly in response.

**A/N**

**YAY! The sequel is posted! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter that should've been much longer. I apologize for that. **

**I always appreciate reviews and constructive criticism! **


	2. Poison

**A/N  
FINALLY...**

**I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! Been super busy with my family and holidays. Also, I got sick.**

**Here's chapter two for you guys, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Poison**

_The miner grabbed the pickaxe attached to his horse's saddle as the enderman's teleporting got more and more keen. In a flash, the black humanoid was standing in the path of Black Jet, it's teeth reflecting the rising moonlight. It's eyes glowed with rage. Steve pulled the reigns to the left, but not without consequence. Black Jet jerked to the side uncomfortably, his body twisting in a disordered fashion. _

_Herobrine was rattled behind the miner, and he made sure Steve knew it by growling in irritation. The enderman had teleported to the side of the now slower horse, disappearing and reappearing every few seconds. The humanoid lashed out it's claws and dug them into the miner harshly. Steve hissed in pain as he grabbed the now open flesh._

_He looked at his hand to see crimson blood staining his skin. He turned to the pickaxe in his left hand and lashed the diamond tool across the enderman's chest viciously. The creature screeched in pain as it stumbled over it's own two feet and fell to the ground, being left behind entirely. _

_The miner felt a twinge of guilt by injuring the mob, though he ignored it and focused on the task at hand. Before he could even think, Black Jet leaped threw the portal quickly and disappeared from sight with Hero and Steve on his back._

He grabbed the vile of liquid quickly. He was tense as he wandered around the medicine room Hero had told him to go to. Steve's eyes rested on the purple liquid glowing in the shot. This had to be the cure for poison. Hero had told him to grab the shot with purple liquid, so here it is. There wasn't any other purple medicine.

After grabbing some bandages from the wooden cabinet and wrapping one around his side, the miner tore downstairs. Greeting him the end of the winding staircase was Black Jet, his eyes not leaving the man's wound. "I'll be fine. I'm worried about how you twisted your back," Steve soothed. The equine let out a whine and stomped his hooves.

Smiling at his horse, Steve dashed to the living room to find an asleep Herobrine.

_'He said I had to use it as a shot, sooo...yeah. And that it goes in the arm...This'll be just GREAT...' _Steve cursed in his head. He was awful at using shots. And he was giving a shot to a mentally and physically unstable Demi-God.

Quickly and without warning, the miner injected the little needle into the drowsy being's arm. Hero only tensed, and hardly showed any traces of pain. Sighing victoriously, he put the shot on the table and turned to the Demi-God's wounds. Some sharp claws had to of dug into him badly from the looks of the dirty wounds. Blood crusted around the edges of the rips in his flesh.

They were quite deep, possibly some as deep as a quarter of Steve's finger. He realized he needed some water to clean of the crusted crimson, so he padded into the kitchen. "At least I know he'll be alright, since I gave him the shot," Steve told himself.

"I'll rip these things out myself," Herobrine barked. Steve rolled his eyes at his stubborn attitude. The Demi-God had bandages in several places, some with dabs of crimson from still bleeding wounds. With an angered grunt, the being gripped and curved one of the black fangs right out of his flesh in the most professional way possible. Steve's mouth went agape when he saw what Hero was now holding in his hand.

The fang had to been more three inches long, and was covered in what looked like dark, purplish blood. "My blood turned from red to purple due to the poison. Looks like that shot worked," Herobrine stated, still alienated by the large, hooked tooth.

Herobrine swiftly ripped out the second dagger and placed it on the table with its double. The being gripped a bandage and wrapped the now bleeding wound with the cloth.

Steve carefully plucked the ash colored fang and studied it with his two fingers. The tooth was greatly curved, and had a venomous look to it. "Looks like a snake fang," Steve blurted, "I've studied snakes. These fangs are too long to be a snake's, and, snakes don't have claws. But this tooth looks so...reptilian..."

"Because what attacked me WAS reptilian. I didn't get a good look at it, but it had slit, green eyes and those nasty teeth," Herobrine muttered, narrowing his eyes at the thought. Black Jet whined in the main hallway suddenly. "I have to check on him, he twisted his back hard. I command you to rest," Steve stated as he dashed into the hallway. Hero just narrowed his white orbs again and continued to loom at the draconic fang.

Steve patted his horse on the head and stroked the equine's snout. Black Jet snorted lightly as Steve drifted his hands to the horse's back. The muscles were tightened up, but not to the point where it alarmed the miner.

"You'll be alright," He soothed to his mount. Black Jet shook his head almost in agreement. "I don't know where to put you, though. Guess you'll have to stay here for the time being. I'll ask Hero where I can put you later," Steve explained.

Black Jet snorted.

The miner grinned at the black mount. "Get over here!" Steve cringed at the thundering voice of Hero. _'I'll never get used to that,' _He taunted in his mind.

When the miner reached Demi-God, he immediately realized he had cracked one of the fangs open. He peered into the large crack and saw a purplish, thick liquid. "That's the poison then?" Steve asked curiously.

Herobrine nodded. "I'd never seen any fang with the actual poison _in it, _and not from some gland of sort." Sighing, Steve asked, "So you have practically no idea what it looked like?"

"No."

Steve looked a little discouraged, though he still knew he'd run into whatever attacked Hero again.

If what he thought was true, Herobrine will have to heal much faster or Steve somehow fight off a bunch of unknown, venomous, _things._

**A/N**

**Sorry for a short chapter and not posting in forever! How long has it been? Two weeks? :(. I hope everyone who got sick from H1N1 starts feeling better soon :(.**

**Well, I really missed posting on Fanfiction and I'm happy to be back! Have a great week and I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Inhuman

**A/N**

**Back with another chapter! This chapter has some more dialogue in the beginning, but some craziness happens later XD. Thank you all for such wonderful and insightful reviews, it means so much! Here's a list of little facts and hints I thought I'd mention;**

**The name Black Jet was the name of my horse in my Minecraft game when I first got the horse update.**

**Steve's eye color hints for some things to come. Think of the color blue. **

"**Cold is not an enemy."**

**And you all probably noticed, I changed the name from Spirit of One to Soaring. I can't make up my mind on names XD.**

**Chapter three;**

**Inhuman**

The fire crackled quietly as Steve sat shoulder to shoulder with Herobrine. Black Jet was safely in a stable Herobrine thankfully had. He had stated that he was planning on getting a horse, so he had made the stable.

The sun was slowly rising, and the miner was getting drowsy. He wouldn't rest, for he was still worried about the Demi-God, who shivered still at times from the weak effects of the poison. Steve now was inspecting the draconic tooth that was propped up in two of his fingers.

"I forgot."

Steve turned his attention away from the black fang and towards Hero. The being's face showed a little guilt for a reason Steve didn't know.

"I forgot to say thank you for saving my life," Herobrine murmured. His tone was hardly audible, but Steve still picked up what he said.

"That's what friends do, right?"

Herobrine was surprised at the mortal's response.

"You're the only one I met who forgave so easily," Herobrine replied, "My kind never forgave. They lived in rage."

Steve looked sad by this, and answered, "Some of us live in rage. Rage is...manipulative in the evilest of ways. It swallows us whole, and it seems as if it's almost impossible to escape."

Herobrine nodded. He looked drowsy, and his eyes closed as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "You need to sleep, you know. You can't stay up forever," Herobrine stated, "Stop worrying."

"Yes, sir," Steve replied jokingly.

The miner decided Herobrine was right. "You aren't staying on the couch though," Steve stated.

"Fine."

The being pushed himself up, though he stumbled a little in his step. He couldn't walk like this. Steve seemed to notice quickly, and wrapped one arm around Herobrine's neck to balance him out.

The sun started to gleam through the lightening night, the rays hitting the marble floors of the castle. Sounds started to emerge from the forest in a natural harmony. And with this, came the song Steve and Hero knew all too well;

The exact same music they heard on the balcony that Thanksgiving night.

The same sounds and pitches were in the song that seemed to be made in their head. "You hear that?" Herobrine questioned, his voice a little slurred from drowsiness.

Steve nodded. Their synchronized footsteps reverberated through the colossal structure as the music became more and more clear.

With the music still ringing in his ears, Herobrine plopped down onto his bead in a comical way. The soothing sounds continued to play throughout the mansion. "Where is it coming from?" Steve slurred, gazing around the room.

Steve didn't get an answer. He was expecting Herobrine to throw in at least a single word, yet he didn't. Turning his attention to the Demi-God, Steve found out he had already fallen asleep. He grinned out of amusement; he never expected probably the most powerful man in the universe to pass out.

Then again, he may not be as powerful as humans cracked him up to be. Considering the shape Hero was in from whatever attacked him, there was something else out there.

Something possibly more powerful than Herobrine.

But, Steve decided to push these thoughts away, and focus on getting to bed. The sun was rising, so Steve had get some sleep before noon.

Glancing a last time at his curled up double, the miner padded out of the room. He had grown happy and at peace from the music that was now dying away in the sounds of his footsteps.

And some how, the music felt so familiar. It felt as if he worshiped it. Yet, why? This was only the second time he heard the puzzling sounds.

And when he heard it, he felt alive. Real. As if he was hiding something and he just told the truth. He felt sincere.

Not fake.

Instead of pondering over these feelings, Steve decided to embrace them. It made him feel good. Herobrine obviously thought the same, for he had passed out the minute he landed on that bed. The miner chuckled at the thought, and did the exact same when he found his own room.

_V__oices clouded his mind. Each word said was said in a vicious and angry tone._

"_You don't except others! You are clouded by rage!"_

_A__nger flooded the sentences being said in his head. A mental war._

"_Why do you follow him? Don't you see the darkness swelling in his aura?"_

_W__ho's darkness?_

"_You betrayed me! You left me...you let me be put through mental tortures!"_

_Was that...his own voice? Steve's mind ached and he was somehow being filled with...anger? He felt like a wildfire was just lit in his head. 'Who was I saying this to?'_

"_Make me remember."_

_The anger faded from Steve's heart at the end of th__e__ sentence. It was, again, his own voice, yet so calm. There was something else, though, weaved in his own tone. It sounded more inhuman...mutated, to be exact. It had some kind of icy coldness, and, it made him feel sadness. His own voice sounded so desperate; so scared._

Steve's eyes shot open. Pain flooded his bones, and he felt a strong migraine. His eyes felt clouded, and his throat was parched as if he just got done saying those two sentences that still bounced in his mind. The miner's oceanic eyes fell on the figure standing next to his bed. White eyes stared back into his blue ones in a worryingly way. "You alright?" The Demi-God questioned.

Herobrine didn't let his eyes off the now sweating miner. Steve just nodded to the being's question, though Hero wasn't buying it.

One thing caught his eye. Steve's eyes were anything but normal. Herobrine gaped a little at the so called human's eyes.

They were slit.

Just like the whatever mob attacked Herobrine. Yet, the miner's eyes didn't hold that evil nor intimidation that the reptilian creature had. No threat emerged from them; in fact, they looked mythical. Unique. Before Hero could say anything, the narrow pupils that slashed through Steve's blue orbs disappeared and turned to their normal human shape.

Something was not human, nor ordinary, about this Mortal.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked! Why was Steve's eyes _slit? _Sounds pretty peculiar to me. I'll give you a simple hint; think about any creature with slit eyes. Herobrine described them to be mythical, or inhuman. Mutated. And what were those voices? "Cold is not an enemy."**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
